the district 12 surprise
by Hi-C threes
Summary: this is a story about the hunger games with a twist..


**The District 12 Surprise**

By:Hi-C threes

Author's note: you guys know how it works. I don't own any of the characters. The amazing Suzanne Collins does.

(Katniss Point of view)

We are about halfway through the Games. There are 10 tributes left, Marvel and Glimmer, Cato and Clove, Thresh and Rue, Peeta and me, and one of the 2 tributes from Districts 6 and 9. Peeta and I are rummaging through my packs deciding what to eat when Caesar Flickerman's voice boomed around the arena. I stopped dead still and listened.

"Hello tributes! There is now a twist in the rules of the Games. Pay attention all remaining girl tributes because one of your family members or friends that meets age requirements will be added to the games. President Snow and the Gamemakers have made their decision and your guest should arrive soon. Thank you!"

Panic bottled up inside of me.

"Peeta! Prim could be picked!" I screamed, "Or Gale!"

It was obvious to Peeta that I was freaking out.

He told me in a calm voice, "Katniss. Calm down. It is going to be ok."

I shook my head as a way of saying I understand. But I wouldn't eat anything. Peeta continued to calm me down and finally enough to eat some berries and bread.

Suddenly we heard the Capitol's helicopter, that normally picks up all the dead tributes, outside as it landed close to the cave Peeta and I where in. We stepped outside to see who is now put in the Games.

"Please not Prim! Please not Prim!" I thought.

In front of us was a group of 12 Peacekeepers. Each had a number, one for each district. (1-12) Peacekeepers. 1, 2, & 3 opened the helicopter while Peacekeepers 4, 5, & 6 brought a set of stairs in front of the door.

"Must be foldable stairs." I continued to wonder who it will be. The first person to come out of the helicopter was Caesar.

"Hello Katniss and Peeta." Caesar said politely.

"Hi Caesar." Peeta replied.

"Hi." I replied shortly after Peeta.

Then a younger girl tribute with blond hair stepped down the helicopter stairs.

"Prim!" I screamed.

"Katniss!" Prim exclaimed, running to hug me. I looked at Prim, at her two long braids, She had tears on her cheeks.

Caesar and the Peacekeepers left and the helicopter was gone. Peeta looked at me and he knew I was upset. But I was more than upset. I was upraised, sad and angry. I started to walk back to the cave to give Prim some food.

"You hungry Prim?" I asked.

"No, I am good." Prim answered politely. Look at that she can still be polite in the Hunger Games.

"Peeta! You look ill!" Prim exclaimed.

"Katniss!" Prim continued, "Do you have anything I can use to help Peeta?"

"Ummm…. I have this ointment Haymitch sent me." I told her, handing her the small tube.

"This will have to do for now until I can find something I can work with," says Prim in a tone that reminds me of our mother. Then I think of Gale. Madge. The woods. District 12. Everyone. I watch as Prim started to help Peeta with his many injuries. Prim was finishing her treatment for Peeta when a cannon sounded.

"Oh my gosh!" Prim exclaimed. "It is much louder in person!"

I laughed.

"Why did I just laugh? What was I thinking?" I thought. There are 19 tributes now including Prim. "What I am going to do with Prim and Peeta? Is it possible?"

"Prim?" I ask "Do you think we can go out so I can hunt?"

"Yes! Of course! Peeta should be just fine." Prim answered.

So Peeta and I each take a backpack and split up. Peeta and Prim will gather berries while I hunt. Prim has a basket she is using to hold her berries. And they started to gather.

Peeta was teaching Prim the edible and non-edible berries, which she seemed to catch on quickly. She picked a bush and started to get berries.

(Third person point of view)

She was talking to herself about medicines when she heard a movement of the bushes. Prim had a few rocks in her basket, so she picked one up with arms ready to throw it. When a girl about the same height as Prim came out of the bushes, Prim lowered her rock realizing the girl was harmless and defenseless.

"Hi." Prim said slightly nervous.

"Hi." The girl responded in a similar tone.

"I am Prim." Prim told her.

"I am Rue." The girl named Rue told Prim.

"Nice to meet you, Rue." Prim said politely, "What district are you from?"

"District 11." Rue answered. "What district are you from?" Rue asked.

"12." Prim answered.

"Oh! So you know Katniss!" Rue exclaimed.

"She is my sister." Prim told her.

"Really?!" Rue said happily.

"Yes." Prim told her.

"She is one of my very few allies." Rue explained how she met Katniss to Prim. The 2 girls started to walk and gather berries. Rue taught Prim about plants she could use for medicines and Prim told Rue how to use medicines on wounds that can be received in the arena. They sat down only to stand up again startled. Out of the bushes came a spear. Prim and Rue started to scream. The spear hit Rue in the stomach. Marvel came out of the bushes with a knife headed for Prim. Prim screamed again.

Then there were footsteps. It was Katniss. She had heard Prim and Rue's screams. Katniss had her bow and arrow ready and launched it. Marvel was hit in his neck. He collapsed, dead. Two cannons fired. Boom! Boom!

Prim and Katniss ran for it.

(Katniss Point of view)

"Peeta!" I yelled. "Peeta!"

Out the trees, running came Peeta.

"I heard someone screaming… Are you guys ok?" Peeta asked.

"We are ok…I guess." I answered him.

I looked at Prim. The terror on her face. I could tell she didn't know that was going to happen. She has seen something she can't un-see. I had killed Marvel because he killed Rue and was planning to kill Prim. It was getting dark, so I started for the cave, Peeta and Prim slowly behind. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Footprints." I whispered to Peeta. I started to follow them. They headed directly for the cave.

"Prim! Run! Now!" I whispered, trying not to be urgent, but not worry her.

"Why?" Prim asked in a hushed tone.

"Just go! Peeta go with her!" I whispered again. They ran the opposite way, looking worried and scared. I watched them hide behind a bush. I had my bow and arrow out, planning to attack whatever was in the cave. But a quick search revealed that there was nothing in it, so I went to the bush Prim and Peeta hid behind.

"Is the coast clear?" Prim asked, picking her head up to look at me.

"Yes. Whatever was in the cave is not coming back." I informed her. They both stood up, looking around. It was becoming pitch black outside. We headed back for the cave.

"Prim and Peeta, you guys should sleep. I will take watch." I told them as we settled into the cave. Prim doesn't object but Peeta does.

"No, Katniss, you need your rest."

"No. It is ok, Peeta. You sleep." I tell him but he continues to argue. So he ends up staying up with me. Prim sleeps in the sleeping bag with her head on my lap. I begin to brush through her hair. I started to notice Peeta was getting very tired so I told him to sleep and this time he doesn't object. I sat there, continuing to brush Prim's long, blond hair by using my fingers.

The next morning it was bright and sunny. So I slipped past sleeping Prim and Peeta and went to hunt. I decided to not wander far away from the cave just in case they wake up. I caught enough birds and rabbits to last us 4 days so I headed back to the cave. When I arrived I found Prim and Peeta both fully awake with five baskets with parachutes attached to them. The baskets were filled with bread, goat cheese, apples, and my favorite from the Capitol, lamb stew. We feasted on little bits of the baskets.

Over the next few days, there happened to be no deaths, so the Capitol audience will be bored and want action, so I am positive the Gamemakers are up to something. I just hope it is not something that would attack Peeta or Prim.

Suddenly the sky went completely dark. No sun at all, as though the sun was stolen from the sky by the Gamemakers themselves. Thunder and lighting began so I stayed in the cave. I still looked out of the cave.

Boom! BOOM!

It wasn't a cannon, more like footsteps meant to rattle the entire earth. The storm stopped and there was a shadow, a large shadow then the shadow is replaced by a giant human. Prim and Peeta had looks of curiosity and worry on there faces. giant was carrying something. A bucket. A bucket filled with water.

"Oh no! What is that giant going to do with all that water?" I thought. I climbed out of the cave, grabbing Peeta and knowing we needed to be quick.

"Peeta! Grab lots of large rocks!" I instructed him. We had a large pile of rocks in the mouth of the cave. We started to stack them. Prim would fill the gaps in between the rocks with littler rocks. We hoped the rocks would form a barricade in case the giant dumped his bucket.

Boom! Boom!

We heard the sound of running water. And lots of it. A large amount of cannons were going off.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

I counted 13 cannons. Meaning thirteen dead tributes.

"Was that water acid rain water?" I thought. "That would leave 4 tributes counting Peeta, Prim and me."

"but who else?" This concerns me over the next few hours.

All the water is gone. Mysteriously disappeared. It is all dark now and the Capitol is showing the dead tributes in the sky. The only tribute that wasn't shown besides us was Cato. Prim found poisonous berries which we thought may come in handy. We headed for the Cornucopia. This is where we found Cato with a machete. Before he has any chance of killing Prim or Peeta I shoot him with my bow and arrow.

Boom!

Caesar begins to speak, "The Gamemakers say there can only be one winner. So good luck."

"NO! NO! I can't kill Prim or Peeta!" I screamed in my head.

Then a thought hits me. "The berries!" I pull them out and give one to Prim and Peeta, instructing them not to eat it until I tell them to. They nod their heads so I can tell they understand.

" Hey, Gamemakers! If we all can't win then there will not be a winner this Hunger Games!" I yell.

We all three raise the berries to our mouths. Then Caesar exclaims, "Wait! Don't eat the berries!"

So we drop the berries our hands until he continues, "you all three win!" and the berries fall to the ground as we grasp each other in a group hug.

The Capitol helicopter appeared to take us to the Capitol. Haymitch greets us with an unhappy look and pulls me aside to say, "President Snow is not happy with you three."

"Why?" I ask.

"Some people in the districts believe, instead of the berries being an act of love, it was a form of rebellion against the Capitol." Haymitch answers with his voice barely above a whisper.

I am stunned and unable to say a word as I wonder what will happen next.

The End


End file.
